peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 July 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-07-28 ; Comments *A recording of virtually the whole two hour show is available. Selected dance and international tracks are also available on File 2. Sessions *Guided By Voices #1, recorded 16 June 1996. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Blink-182: ‘Touchdown Boy (CD – Cheshire Cat )’ Grilled Cheese *King Tubby And Prince Jammy: ‘Channel One Under Heavy Manners (CD - Dub Gone 2 Crazy )’ Blood & Fire # @ *Flaming Stars: ‘Forget My Name (LP – Songs From The Bar Room Floor )’ Vinyl Japan *Guided By Voices: ‘Party’ (Peel Session) *Guided By Voices: ‘Striped White Jets’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘..and when I saw it GBV song 'Party' on the running order I was rather hoping that it might be this Party.’) *Elvis Presley: ‘Party (7 inch )' RCA *Zart: ‘The Tentacles Of Doom (Various Artists 2xCD – UK Space Techno Vol II )’ Millennium Records # @ *Doom: 'Slave To Convention (LP – War Crimes – Inhuman Beings )’ Peaceville : (JP: ‘Well I’ll see if I can find you some more trailers about farting for later on in the programme.’) *Navigator: ‘Killtaker (7 inch )’ Noisebox *Tenores di Bitti: ‘S'Amore `E Mama (CD - S' Amore 'E Mama )’ Real World @ : (8:30 news) *Pure Morning: ‘Foxhole (CD Single )’ Radar Records *Guided By Voices: ‘Atom Eyes' (Peel Session) *Absolute: MS Absolute (12" - 3) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 109 # @ *Memory Babe: ‘Your Call (7 inch )’ Iodine Records *Black Chipa Chuiwa And Supersounds Band (?): Ania Banda (?) (LP - (?)) Camousha (?) Records *Heavenly: ‘Art School (7 inch - Space Manatee )’ Wiiija Records *Sweet Pea: ‘Aunt Jody (CD – Chicks Hate Wes )’ Trance Syndicate Records *Runaways: ‘Finders Creepers (12 inch - Playschool EP )’ Ultimate Dilemma # @ *Guided By Voices: ‘Cut Out Witch’ (Peel Session) *Guided By Voices: ‘Man Called Aerodynamics’ (Peel Session) *Bush Chemists: 'Dread Inna Babylon Dub (7 inch – Split With Culture Freeman )’ Conscious Sounds # @ *Jed Davenport: ‘Beale Street Breakdown (CD – Devil In The Woodpile)’ Indigo *Tobias Schmidt: ‘Undefined Kingdom Theory (Various Artists CD – Underground UK )’ Kickin Records # @ *Guided By Voices: ‘Bright Paper Werewolves' (Peel Session) *Guided By Voices: ‘Lord Of Overstock' (Peel Session) *Terry Edwards And The Scapegoats: ‘Harlem Nocturne’ (?) @ : (9:30 news) *Blocked: ‘Plastic Punks (7 inch )’ Detour Records : (tape flip) *Kip Anderson: You’ll Lose A Good Thing (v/a album – The Heart Of Southern Soul, Volume 2 : No Brags, Just Facts) Ace CDCHD 601 @ *Movietone: ‘Useless Landscape (7 inch )’ Planet @ *Guided By Voices: ‘Wandering Boy Poet’ (Peel Session) *Gang Related / Mask: 'Tear It Up (12 inch )’ Dope Dragon # @ *Los Pleneros De La 21: ‘Somos Boricuas (album – Somos Boricuas / We Are Puerto Rican) Henry Street Music HSR 0003 # @ *Sabine: ‘The Surf To The Level Of The Lord (7 inch )’ Wurlitzer Jukebox : (JP: ‘..and some three or four floors below me Andy Kershaw should be ready to start his programme. I hope Andy, you're geared up to be an assertive service provider for the licence fee payer down there ’) : Tracks marked # also available on File 2 '''Tracks marked @ also available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-07-28 *2) dat_113.mp3 *3) 1996-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE299 ;Length *1) 02:01:58 *2) 03:35:35 (02:08:54 to 02:47:51) *3) 1:33:10 (27:52-1:20:35) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 113 *3) Created from LE299 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1996 Lee Tape 299 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes